Erica Shaffer
Erica Shaffer is an American actress who has worked in independent films and television. Some of the films include A Family Affair, The Truth is Always Complicated, The Fall, Catalina Trust, The Socratic Method, Three on a Match and West Coast. A few of Shaffer's television credits include guest star and recurring roles on Days of Our Lives, Valentine, Eleventh Hour, The Secret Life of the American Teenager, CSI Miami, Las Vegas, The King of Queens, Windfall, Young and the Restless, Charmed, Mind of Mencia, Clubhouse, Fight for Fame, Silk Stalkings, Veronica's Closet, Nightman and Pensacola. She has been host of shows such as Vacation Challenge on The Travel Channel and Cafe Sound on Access Entertainment Network. Shaffer has been in over 200 commercials in the last seven years. Shaffer is a voice over artist for animation and has an array of "characters" to her credit including the lead heroines and villains in Pioneer LDC's Nazca, I My Me Strawberry Eggs, Paranoia Agent and The Amazing Nurse Nanako. She has also done voice overs for radio commercials as well as documentaries for The Learning Channel and The History Channel. Shaffer received a BFA in Acting from the United States International University of Arizona. Roles from her theater career at The Laguna Playhouse include, "Ruth" from Harvey - starring Charles Durning. Other favorite roles in theater include "Portia" from the Merchant of Venice, "Myrhhine", from Lysistrata, "Joanne" from Come Back to the 5 and Dime Jimmy Dean and "Rose of Sharon" from The Grapes of Wrath. In San Diego Shaffer played "Hyacinth" in Scapan directed by William Ball. She is a member of the Screen Actors Guild, American Federation of Television and Radio Artists, and Actors' Equity Association. Shaffer is a private speech and acting coach with her own practice on the Westside of Los Angeles. Filmography Television * Nazca (1998) * Night Man (1998) * Hang Time (1999) * 18 Wheels of Justice (1 episode, 2000) * I My Me! Strawberry Eggs (2001) * Texhnolyze (2003) * Ikki tôsen (2003) * R.O.D the TV (2003) * Takahashi rumiko gekijou: Ningyo no mori (2003) * Licensed by Royalty (2003) * Môsô dairinin (2004) * The King of Queens (1 episode, 2005) * Charmed (1 episode, 2005) * Drake & Josh (1 episode, 2005) * The Young and the Restless (2 episodes, 2004–2005) * Las Vegas (1 episode, 2006) * Windfall (1 episode, 2006) * CSI: Miami (1 episode, 2007) TV commercials * Mercury Auto Insurance * Shoe Pavillion * 3-day Blinds * StressEez (2006) * Time Life 70s Music Explosion (2006) * WD-40 (2006) * Mighty Key (2007) * Miracle-Gro (2006–07) * Chase (2007) * Pizza Hut (2007) * Shur-Line (2008) * KY Warming Gel (2006–08) * Sargento (2008) * Walmart (2009) * Shake Weight * 3M Command™ Hooks (2010) Infomercials * 70s Music Explosion * Bowflex TreadClimber (2006) * BetterTrades (2007) * Kiyoseki Pro (2007) * Cobra Stunlight (2007) * Nutrisystem for Men (2007) * Luminess Air (2007) * Ultreo (2007) * KY (2006) * Billboards 70s (2009) External links * * Official Erica Shaffer Website Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:1970 births